Medal of Honor: Warfighter
Medal of Honor: Warfighter (MOH:W) is latest installment of the Medal of Honor series. It is a direct sequel to Medal of Honor (2010). Game Medal of Honor: Warfighter uses the Frostbite 2.0 engine, which was made by another subsidiary of EA, DICE, which was the partner for Medal of Honor (2010). The engine has vastly improved the graphical schematics and allowed for more complex scenes. Old features from the previous engine, such as "asking for ammo", peak & lean, and sliding have returned from the old engine. New features in the campaign are things like the Dynamic Door Breach and micro-destruction. Campaign The story focuses on two Navy SEALs of AFO Neptune, namely Mother and Preacher. The game also focuses on their family life back at the States to reveal the family men behind the warriors. The game won't be based on a specific battle, instead focusing on real-world events such as Somalian pirate attacks and hostage rescues in the Philippines Characters Preacher, Mother, Voodoo and other central characters are returning from Medal of Honor 2010. Two confirmed locations are the flooded Isabela City, Philippines and Modagishu, Somalia. For the first time in the Medal of Honor series other non-US Special Forces units are represented as well, such as in Task Force Atlas. Multiplayer The multiplayer aspect of this game is being worked on by Danger Close instead of DICE. The multiplayer reveal was shown at E3, showcasing parts of the multiplayer. The multiplayer was further shown during the Tungawan Jungle trailer. Each player will get to choose the respective country that they favor. Each country class will have different perks, secondary weapons, and grenades. Some country classes favor certain player classes. The secondary weapons have unlimited ammunition. Support Actions have been amped up from the previous installment of the game, now consisting of helicopters, unmanned aircraft, weapons, and other equipment. There will be a new feature in the multiplayer, called "Fire Team" (essentially just two people working together as a buddy-system). The player's Fireteam buddy will be highlighted in green, as a sixth sense from a Tier 1 operator. Their health and emblem will also be in a small toolbar in the top right hand of the screen. The player cap has been lowered from 24 to 20, with certain game modes having less players. Player Classes Each player class is available for every faction in the game, in total, being 72 possible classes. The Player is able to pick their class before a game starts. Every class has its own special ability. Multiplayer Maps Game Modes *Fire Team *Sector Control *Team Deathmatch *Real Ops Factions Campaign All four morale patches for the playable factions from the campaign have been released, one consisting of grinning shark for Task Force Mako, the second, the stylized head of a bird for Task Force Blackbird , the third, the open maw of a grizzly bear for Task Force Grizzly, and a man holding up a digitized planet for Task Force Atlas. Multiplayer Players are available to play as 12 different Tier 1 operators from around the globe. Weapons Assault Rifles *HK416 *AKM Variant *F88 *LaRue Tactical OBR 5.56/7.62 *LaRue Tactical PredatAR 5.56/7.62 *AK-103 *G36C *DDM4 Sniper Rifles *McMillan Tac-300 *McMillan Tac-50 *McMillan CS5 *McMillan M1A *M40A3 Handguns *Glock variant * M1911 *P226 *G18 Personal Defense Weapons *MP7A1 *Suchka Shotguns *AA-12 *870 Machine Guns *M249 *M60 *PKP Pecheneg Grenade Launchers *MK 19 *M320 *M32 Grenades *M83 Smoke Grenade *Spider Grenade *Frag Grenade *V40 Minifrag Other *Minigun *RPG-7 *SOFLAM *SMAW Melee *Tomahawk *Hooligan Tool Attachments *Aimpoint Micro T-1 *Aimpoint 3XMag Magnifier *SureFire Bipod *SureFire Suppressor *SureFire Flashlight *SureFire Extended Mag *SureFire Laser Sight *Trijicon Reflex Sight (RDS) *Trijicon ACOG *Trijicon RMR *Trijicon SRS *US Optics SN-3 *US Optics ST-10 *US Optics MST-100< *Magpul Shoulder Stocks *Magpul Rifle Grips *Magpul Fore Grips *Elcan M145 Optical Sight Vehicles Announcement It has been in development since the release of Medal of Honor''http://www.medalofhonor.com/tier1central. According to an article done by EuroGamer, the EA titles ''Medal of Honor and Battlefield will alternate each year, placing the release of the next Medal of Honor at some point late in 2012. It is likely that the cast of characters will have changed, although it has been confirmed that Mother, Voodoo, and Preacher will be returning. In early 2011, Executive Producer of Medal of Honor (2010) Greg Goodrich was quoted stating, "Yes, Danger Close is currently working on the next Medal of Honor. Just recently, EA announced that the reboot of Medal of Honor was a big success with over 5 million copies sold. We wanted to take a moment to thank each of you for supporting us, our new studio and our storied franchise. We would especially like to thank all of the long time Medal of Honor fans out there who have stuck with us over the years. It's going to be a fun ride for the Medal of Honor franchise. We are happy to have you aboard."http://www.playerattack.com/news/2011/02/20/medal-of-honor-sequel-in-the-works/ Closer to home, a card with Task Force Mako's emblem with Medal of Honor in bold text was included in all units of Battlefield 3, serving as a grander announcement of the game's impending release. Reveal Medal of Honor: Warfighter was revealed on 23rd February 2012 by gameinformer in one of their blogs. It is to use the Frostbite 2 engine the very one that powered Battlefield 3 and is to still follow Tier 1 Operators, the Multiplayer is not being made by DICE this time round, it is all under development by Danger Close studios. The full blog post is here. Marketing Several Pre-Order bonuses have been announced for the game. Many including different weapon/class bonuses that save the player time. There also is a Military Version for people serving in the armed forces, and is exclusive to them. A Battlefield 4 beta key was announced along with Pre-Ordering Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Similar to the previous game, Linkin Park has partenered with Danger Close again to promote their videos and gameplay respectivly. The song Lies Greed Misery was used durring the official E3 Multiplayer reveal. Another announcement for a teaser video was released on July 24, slating for another trailer sometime in October. Gallery Campaign medal-of-honor-warfighter_patch-task-force-blackbird.jpg|Task Force Blackbird 2832655391305522143.jpg|Task Force Mako Grizzly 0.png|Task Force Grizzly Task Force Atlas.jpg|Task Force Atlas Warfighter E3 Screenshot.jpg|E3 Screenshot Pre Released. Possibly M249 SAW Warfighter Zodiac 2.jpg|Zodiac in the jungle with a minigun Warfighter Zodiac.jpg|Zodiac in the ocean. AKM.jpg|Hostages Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 13.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 12.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 11.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 10.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 9.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 8.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 7.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 6.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 5.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 4.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 3.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 2.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 1.jpg moh-warfighter-somalia-mission-screen-1.jpg moh-warfighter-somalia-mission-screen-2.jpg Little Birds.jpg moh-warfighter-somalia-mission-screen-3.jpg moh-warfighter-somalia-mission-screen-4.jpg Multiplayer Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 22.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 21.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 20.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 19.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 18.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 17.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 16.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 15.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 14.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 13.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 12.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 11.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 10.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 9.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 8.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 7.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 6.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 5.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 4.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 3.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 2.jpg Medal of Honor Warfighter E3 Multiplayer 1.jpg Video File:Medal of Honor Warfighter Trailer English (HD) File:Medal of Honor Warfighter TV Spot Trailer File:Medal of Honor Warfighter Single Player Trailer File:Medal of Honor Warfighter Multiplayer Trailer File:Medal of Honor Warfighter Fire Team Multiplayer Gameplay Trailer References Category:Games Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter